Some embodiments relate to installations of IT and telecommunications networks, and more particularly to a patch panel and associated device for attaching to a drawer.
A patch panel makes it possible to make the links between several cables connected to the various ports of the panel by connecting the ports concerned by patch cords. In particular, the patch panels of RJ45 connectors make it possible to create a cabling between the twisted pair cables and RJ45 cords in order to establish the links between various peripheral devices.
Certain panels include drawers placed in a frame in dedicated housings that make it possible to slide a row of connectors supported by the drawer in order to allow for easier access to the cables connected to the connectors.
Current panels are not designed in such a way that the drawer support of connectors is entirely extracted outside of the frame of the patch panel during the mounting of the cables. The opening in the front face of the panel is thus not sufficiently cleared to allow for an ergonomic mounting of the cables and of the connectors inside the panel.